Cinderedda
by Daniness
Summary: [femEd, RoyAi] It's Cinderella with a humorous twist! Talking mice, 6 foot fairies, and Prince Charming the Third!
1. Fairy Godfather?

_I thought it was a fun idea. Enjoy._

_Dani_

**Cinderedda**

Once upon a time in a far off land of much fortune and prosperity, an empire of many kings and queens lay. The land of Poco dwelled in the fertile delta of the Thumbelina River. It's towering castles and monuments amazed travelers from all corners of the world. At the heart of the empire was the capital city of Everafter, where the King's Castle stood strong and the citizens were well fed and wealthy. Though deep in the city lived a girl of a wealthy, noble family run by her wicked stepmother. The girl was dubbed Cinderedda by her step siblings, Alphonse and Winry who were cruel to her in ever way imaginable. They called her names and taunted her with the things that she couldn't have.

The morning rays of sun shone over Pan Mountain onto the city of Everafter. Cinderedda slept peacefully in her mangy bed in the small attic. The rough blanket slid off her body and tiny feet crawled up her body. She opened her eyes and looked down at the dark brown mouse on her chest then petted him softly. "Good morning, Maes.." she said softly and rested her head back in her pillow. Maes stood on two legs and walked up to her face "Wake up, Eddy!!"

She scowled and flung him off the bed. He squeaked softly and stood up "It's sunrise! Stepmother will want her breakfast!"

Eddie's eyes flickered open and she hurried out of bed, "You stupid mouse! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

She hurried about her attic room, gathering clothes to wear. She dressed in a beige dress and quickly tied her apron around her waist. Maes presented a black ribbon and she quickly tied her hair back and ran downstairs. She prepared breakfast and set it out on the table, careful so Winry's food didn't touch and Stepmother's fork was on the left side of her plate.

Her step family came down and ate in bliss. Alphonse smiled at Cinderedda and offered his leftovers, which was a lot, to her. She gratefully took it, muttering a soft thank you. Stepmother suddenly snatched it away and threw it way. "Go to the market, wench!" Stepmother ordered and slapped Cinderedda across the face. Cinderedda nodded quickly and scurried out of the house.

She strolled down the street, passing men and women of different classes. A chariot stormed down the cobblestone road, quickly stopping at the corner of Tink and Wendy Street. A short man stepped out and stood atop a box "Hear ye! Hear ye! A ball shall take place in the King's Castle tonight starting at 7:00 P.M. Prince Charming the Third shall be picking a bride out of the young ladies at the ball." The short man bowed, "That is all."

Cinderedda thought, _wow..if only I could go and ride off into the sunset._ Those thought were quickly pushed back, Stepmother would never let her go. She bought the groceries and went home.

Winry was waltzing around merrily, "OOH thank goodness you're here, Cinderedda! I want you to make me a dress right away!"

Cinderedda squeaked out as Winry shoved fabric into her hands, "May I ask why?"

"I'M going to the ball, Cinderedda. And I'M going the be picked to be his bride!" She said and gave Cinderedda a box of sewing supplies. "How wonderful," Cinderedda said, "If only Stepmother would let me go."

Winry sneered, "Even IF she let YOU go, Cinderedda, Prince Charming would NEVER pick such an ugly troll like you. You're far too ugly to even get in the doors of the King's Castle, much less get picked by the Prince."

Cinderedda frowned inwardly and went up to her room to make Winry's dress. She started sewing the elegant gown with the help her mouse friends: Alex, Maes, and Kain. Alex boomed with his loud voice, "What shall this gown be used for, Eddy!"

Cinderedda sewed and said, gloomily, "Winry...there's a ball tonight and I'm not allowed to go."

Alex's curled whiskers twitches slightly and he stood on his two legs, "How do YOU know, Eddy! Have you asked Stepmother's permission?"

She leaned toward the dress slightly, "Well, no but I know what she'll say. She'll say no."

Alex boomed, "How do you know for sure!"

Eddy snapped "I just know, Alex!"

His ears fell back and he said, "Yes, miss..."

She sewed a hem on the dress, "Oh if only though..it'd be fantastic, indeed. I wish I could go."

All the mice sighed in unison, they only wanted the best for their dear Cinderedda. Suddenly the smell of cigarette smoke filled the room and there was a small flash. A 6 foot man appeared out of the smoke with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, which he was trying to light with a lighter. "Who are you!" Cinderedda squealed as the three mice quickly retreated to the safety of under her bed. The man looked at her as if he were surprised, "What's it look like, girl?" Cinderedda shook her head. "I don't _know_? You just popped up."

He finally lite his cigarette and ran his fingers through his sandy, spiked hair. He said, "Well..then if you don't know, I'm your fairy god..father."

She looked him up and down "Fairy? I thought fairies had wings and were like little people and-"

He interrupted, "I have wings." He turned around and pointed out two small, yellow wings sticking out through his shirt. She said "Are you a reject fairy?"

He stood a moment and took a drag from his cigarette before sitting at a small stool, looking at the dress Cinderedda had put together. "Looks like crap." he stated and waved his hand over it, making it a beautiful gown. "You said you wanted to go the stupid ball?" Cinderedda nodded, "Yes..but first, what's your name? I don't wanna call a 6 foot man 'Fairy Godfather'."

He smirked slightly "Jean..my name's Jean."

He leaned forward, taking another drag from his cigarette. "You can't go to the ball lookin' like a half price maid, can ya?" He stood and approached her, taking her hand. "I'll make you beautiful, girl."

Cinderedda blushed slightly at the thought of beautiful. Jean said, "What's your favorite color?"

She thought a moment, "Black?" He cringed "Black? What the hell's wrong with you."

He waved his hand over her and glittery orbs embraced her then dispersed, revealing a beautiful green ball gown. She looked down in amazement, speechless. He spun her around by her hand, eyeing her "Hah..That's nice."

She said, "What about my hair, Jean?"

He pulled the ribbon from her hair and quickly brushed it. "There," he said, "You're pretty with your hair down." She smiled and looked in the mirror. She was stunning, more beautiful than ever.

_Yay the first chapters done! Please review! I need 3 reviews before I update_


	2. Midnight and False Beauty

"I don't want a stupid ball." Prince Charming sighed and took off his crown. The queen snatched it from him "You're going, Charming. And you'll like it." She replaced the crown on his head and looked him over, "You're very handsome by the way."

He blushed and pulled his cloak on, "Whatever, Mom."

The Queen smiled and took Charming by the arm and walked him to the ball room.

The giant room was gold and white, full of people of the kingdom and men advertising their daughters like merchandise. Though they were all gorgeous, none caught his eye quite like Cinderedda that was standing in the corner of the room alone. Her blonde locks cascaded down her sleek back and her golden eyes looked down as if in thought, which wasn't really the case. He began to make his way through the crowd when she walked out.

She went outside to the gardens, Jean met her there.

"What're you doing, Ed?" Jean asked, lighting yet another cigarette. She exclaimed, "I can't do it! I can't talk to the prince!"

Jean sighed and leaned on the back bumper of the Ford Mustang he brought her there in, "We're not going anywhere, until you at least say hi."

She stomped her foot, "NO! I'm not saying hi!"

Prince Charming approached, slightly out of breath from the chase, and tapped her arm, "Miss.."

Cinderedda swung around, "Hi, Prince Charming?"

Charming shifted awkwardly, "You..uh what's your name, my lady?"

She gave a short reply, "E-Eddie."

Prince Charming smiled as he took her hand and lead her inside. Jean called after, "Cinderedda! The spell for the damn beauty only lasts til midnight so get out by then!" The couple was already gone. "Mmm..hope she heard me. Oh well.." He muttered before lighting a cigarette and getting in the car.

In the ball room the Prince and Cinderedda danced for hours until resting at a table on the outer edge of the dance floor. Charming carefully took the girl's hand and said, quietly. "My dear, Eddie..I would like you to be my br-"

DOONG DOONG

The clock struck midnight. Charming spoke over the gonging "I would like you to be my-."

Her hands slipped from his and her silk white gloves disappeared along with her beautiful gown and all of her jewelry. She gasped quietly and stood "I'm so sorry, Prince! I'm not who you think I am!" He looked at her in her ratty work dress and smiled slightly. He began "It do-"

She interrupted, "Goodnight, your majesty."

Cinderedda wiped away her tears and ran out to the car where Jean waited. She slammed the door, "Drive, Jean."

He looked at her and turned the car on, "What's wrong. Ed?"

"Everything wrong, Jean! Look at me! I don't know why I actually believed you when you told me I was beautiful!"

He sighed and drove away from the castle, "You ARE beautiful, Eddie..you don't need an expensive magic dress and overpriced jewels to be beautiful."

"But look at me," she said, "I'm just a maid."

He said, "So? That doesn't mean you're not pretty and who said you had to be a maid."

She thought, "Well..I've just always been one."

Jean blew cigarette smoke, "You can be aaanything you want and no one can stop you."

She looked down in thought, "Since you're my fairy godfather..and you do what I saay..can I make a wish?"

He nodded.

Cinderedda blurted, "I wish my Stepmother was killed!" She clapped and jumped in her seat, thinking it was the best thing ever. "No." he stated. She stopped bouncing, "But I wished it!"

He shook his head and flicked his cigarette from the car, "There're rules, hunny."

She crossed her arms, "What kind of rules."

He thought a moment, "Well there are six magic rules of the fairy godparent. #1 is no killing. #2 is you can't wish for money. #3 is you can't wish someone alive. #4 is you can't mess with people's free will...for example you can't make someone love you or commit a crime or make them lie. And #5 is you can't marry your owner..meaning you..you own me. And #6 is you can't wish to see the Fairy King, Gigglewing."

She said, "Oh...wait a minute..King Gigglewing?"

He sighed, "Don't be immature."

Cinderedda wiped her drying tears, "Take me home, please, Jean."

He lite another cigarette, "Alright, Eddie."

_Fairy Godfather Jean mean like a jerk at times but he really isn't. He's half fairy, half human and his mother is a fairy that was raped by a man. She's about 3 inches tall, too. Don't ask HOW he was born..he just was._

_The fairies in this story average in height from 3 to 5 inches tall and have glowy colored wings, and like Tinkerbell, if they get shaken they flake off fairy dust._ _Also the Fairy Kingdom's enemy is the Pixie Empire...so yea that's the back story._


	3. The Angry Fairy,the Talking Mouse and Ed

"Where're you going, Cindereddie?" Maes squeaked as he sat comfortably on the bed post, "That's an awful lot of clothes."

She stuffed the only picture of her dad in her suitcase, "I'm leaving."

He clapped his little hands together, "Like a vacation? Oh joy. May I go with you?"

She said "It's NOT a vacation."

Jean laid back in her bed, "Yea..she's out to..'find herself'."

The mouse frowned, "So I can't go with you?"

She sighed, "Fine you can go. But you can't get in the way."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Evil Stepmother waited patiently for her breakfast. "Where IS that girl." she hissed and looked at the clock. "It's almost 10 o' clock." The evil woman called up the stairs. "CINDEREDDA GET DOWN HERE!"

Cinderedda gasped, "Oh my goodness! I nearly forgot!"

Jean said, "What's it matter..you're leaving anyway?"

She said, "But what if she sees us?"

He laughed slightly, "You COOULD wish us outside."

She snapped her suit case closed. "Oh yea..you're a fairy man." she said, "Okay..I wish we were outside." He smiled, "Bippity Boppity Boo."

Bubbles surrounded the trio and they transported outside in the front yard. She staggered slightly, "That was scary, Jean?"

He lite a cigarette, "You get used to it."

She carefully picked up her talking mouse friend and set him on her shoulder, "So where do we go."

Maes sat on her shoulder, "It's your trek, lovie? Where do you wanna go."

She sighed, "Well lets get out of here first so we don't get caught..um lets rent a dragon."

They made their way to the dragon stables where an assortment of dragons were locked in their stables. Jean spoke to the stable owner. "We need to rent one dragon please."

The elven stable man said, "Ay, that be $200, ye be certain to return her by next month, lad."

The tall elf lead Jean to a four legged, winged beast only slightly bigger than a full grown Clydesdale. Her eyes were the color of fire and her scales were black, her horn curled around two floppy ears. Her two pearly white teeth stuck out slightly and tail ended in a group of three spikes pointing in different directions, and her wings were bat like. The elf took the dragon from her stable. "This be good?" he asked Jean. Before Cinderedda could speak up against the choice, Jean nodded graciously, "Yes, sir. She's just fine."

They exchanged goods and Jean lead the dragon out of the stable by her bridal.

Eddie stayed back, "Jean! Let's get a different dragon! Like that one." She pointed at a yellow, old dragon. He shook his head. "No." he said as he climbed on top of the dragon, "Need help on?" He held out his hand to her. She shook her head, "I'm NOT getting on that."

He grabbed her and set her behind him, "Hold on, girl."

He heeled the dragon and she took off into the sky. Cinderedda screamed and clung to Jean around his waist and buried her face in his back. Maes laughed and felt the wind in his fur, whiskers waving around in the wind. The mouse crawled to Jean's shoulder. "Where are we to go, fairy man?" Maes asked and sat on Jean. Jean said, "I need to take care of some business at home before this girl can get what she wants."

Maes said, "But..."

The dragon flew higher and slower. "But what, mouse." Jean said.

"But Cinderedda comes first, fairy man?!" Maes squealed with urgency.

Jean scowled slightly, "You really think I care about that girl."

Maes frowned, "I..I guess you don't."

Jean boomed, "Got that right, mouse. If I didn't have to be here I wouldn't."

Cinderedda frowned inwardly and spoke up, "Where're we going, Jean?"

He glanced back, "I gotta see my mom."

She rested her head on his back, really wishing she hadn't heard him say that.

She suddenly blurted, "Oh no! We have to go back! I left my suitcase!"

He shrugged, "You don't really need it."

She yelled, "We have to go back!! I left him!"

He scowled, "I'm not going back for none of your crap!"

She looked down a moment, "I wish you'd go back for my suitcase."

He cringed slightly, "No."

She hit him, "I wish you'd go back for my suitcase!"

His metal bracelet glowed red, burning his skin. "Fuck! Fine let's go back!"

He turned in a U-turn back to Everafter and landed on her suitcase. "Get the damn suitcase, Ed." He growled, holding his burning wrist. He cursed loudly and hopped off the dragon, "What, you can't get it yourself, Ed!?"

He quickly tied the suitcase on, behind the saddle and sighed in relief as the bracelet turned to normal. She whimpered slightly, "Don't yell at me..."

He scowled and climbed back on the dragon and took off toward Pan Mountain. She quietly hugged around his body. _Why had he done that.., _she thought as she looked over the vast landscape.


End file.
